


What is happening?

by Lesbian_fan



Series: Ava and Sara Normal Life AU [13]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Sara Lance, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Co-showering, Established Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, F/F, Flirty Sara Lance, Lesbian Ava Sharpe, Lesbian Character, Showers, Soft Ava Sharpe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26787376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbian_fan/pseuds/Lesbian_fan
Summary: Sara is rather uncomfortable being the only one naked.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Series: Ava and Sara Normal Life AU [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892539
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	What is happening?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! It has been a few weeks. I have been so busy with graduate school applications and class work. This is just a super short cute one that I wrote. I have a few written ahead, I just have to finish the next one. I'm a little stuck on it because I don't know what all I want to include. I'll try not to be so long with the next update! :)

September 2014

Sara turned the shower onto the hottest setting. It had been a long day. She had gotten way too much gross stuff on her during the shift at the hospital for her liking. She striped out of her scrubs and walked out of the bathroom and threw them directly into the washing machine. She quickly started it, while standing in the middle of the apartment naked. Before she could even react she heard the door open and Ava was greeting her, while not looking. She had a bundle of mail in her hand that was currently occupying her attention. The smaller blonde quickly turned around with eyes wide, not expecting her girlfriend to walk in on her doing laundry naked. “Hey babe, I’m h……” She cuts herself off when she looks up and sees Sara standing next to the washing machine butt ass naked. “Why are you naked? What’s happening?” She asks very confused.

“I just… finished my shift… you know…. at work and I was really gross, so I threw my scrubs in the wash” she said pointing over her shoulder with her thumb. “And I’m about to jump in the shower. So… I figured I’d just do this quick and … yeah” She says finishing with an awkward smile. Now Ava is even more confused. Sara never stumbles over her words like this. “Why are you being so weird?” She finally asks.

“I am NOT being weird.” Sara says a little too defensively as a bush creeps up her chest. She tries to cover her body slightly with her arms without being too obvious. “Babe, you’re literally blushing, and covering up your body. What’s going on?” The tall blonde insists gesturing toward the naked woman with the bundle of mail she has in her left hand. “I’m just so naked and you’re just so … not naked” the smaller woman admits with a huff. Ava smiles at the disgruntled look on her girlfriends face. She immediately drops her backpack, shrugs off her jacket and starts to unbutton her dress shirt. Now Sara is the one confused. “Why are you getting undressed?”

“Are you complaining?” Ava asks with mock offence. A small smile breaks on Sara’s face. “No. Never.” She crosses the room to where the taller blonde has just finished unbuttoning and beginning to shrug off the shirt. The smaller woman pops the button on the black jeans that her girlfriend is wearing and quickly shoves her hands in the back of her pants and pulls her closer with her hands on her ass. Ava’s body slams into the woman in front of her. “Damn, aggressive much?” She asks before biting her bottom lip.

After all of her clothes have been discarded she leans in to place a kiss right next to the shorter blonde’s ear. “Go get in the shower, I’m just going to put on some music.” She says pushing her away slightly, “Plus you smell terrible.” She adds as the Sara turns to head to the bathroom. Ava quickly smacks the ass of the other woman. The smaller girl stops dead in her tracks and turns around with mock horror letting her mouth fall open and her hand going to the cheek that was now slightly pink.

Sara makes her way into the bathroom and gets into the shower just as her girlfriend is shutting the door behind her. The water is hot, her girlfriends hands are soft, and the music is soothing. She thinks about how nice it is to have this amazing woman to come home to after a long gross day at work. Sara smiles before pulling Ava into a passionate kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it. It was fun to write Sara being the one thrown off. And I enjoyed writing Ava stepping up into the confident role, even if it was just for a minute. I love reading the comments, so let me know what you guys think. Are there any small interactions like this that you want to see?


End file.
